


Private Show

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kilt Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: After Harry performs wearing a kilt in Scotland, Louis calls him on Skype and things get hot and heavy.





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> For Cass--this is self-indulgent and it's your fault and your fault only. So--you're welcome. :P
> 
> As always, to my group chats, y'all are the best ever.
> 
> Also and again, sorry Harry, Louis and God.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Harry watched as the water left his mouth and made a sort of cloud over his head before it rained back down. The screams were loud and the entire arena shook as if there was an earthquake. And then he waved at the crowd one last time and took off running.

That part was a normal routine for him; do the whale, as it was called by the fans, and leave the stage. If he thought about it too much, he’d realize it was probably gross, the way he spit water from his mouth only to spray himself with it. But it was fun and he was insanely good at it and the fans seemed to go crazy for it.

By the time he had congratulated his band on another good show and shook the hands of each of the crew and thanked them, it was nearly half an hour later. On the short ride to the hotel, he had time to reflect on the show.

It had been fun and amazing like every single night of the tour so far. The crowds were loud and enthusiastic and sang each of his songs back to him. It made his heart feel so full it could burst and he wasn’t embarrassed to admit he’d shed more than a few happy tears over the response of his fans. He was doing what he loved and making so many people happy and that was all he ever wanted. Tonight though, things were different.

Tonight he had worn a kilt.

It made sense. He was in Scotland, after all. Why not dress in something fitting? And it was so _freeing._ He had to wear underwear, of course. Much to his chagrin. But he understood. He may have wanted to give a good show but not _that_ kind of show. Not that he suspected his fans would mind. He had to fight to keep a straight face when the screen lifted and he saw the fans’ faces upon realizing he was in a kilt. And then when he lifted it and exposed his legs. And skipped across the stage like a school girl. And deep-throated a banana. Again.

The reactions on Twitter and Tumblr were definitely going to be fun to look at later. But there was only one person’s reaction he truly cared about. The kilt had been a total secret. And he hadn’t taken it off yet. He had a strong feeling he wasn’t done with it yet.

As if on cue, his rose gold Mac began to ring loudly just as he stepped into his hotel room. He kicked off his shoes and all but dove for the laptop. He settled himself onto the small loveseat and pressed the answer button.

His screen was immediately filled with the sun himself, the love of his life.

“Hi Lou.”

“Hi yourself, princess.”

Harry felt himself blush deeply at that. “I take it you liked the kilt then?”

“No shit, Harold.”

“Hey Lou, why is it dark?” Harry could only see the outline of his fiancé and barely make out the headboard of their shared bed at home. “I can barely see you.”

“Oh, me lightbulb’s out,” Louis said. “Too lazy to change it.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Then go to my side of the bed and turn the lamp on, knobhead.”

Harry heard the sounds of shuffling and a muttered “you’re the knobhead” before the light on Louis’ end clicked on. Harry lost his breath when he finally got a good look at him.

“Louis, are you naked?”

Louis smirked at him through the screen, the answer obvious. He was lying in their bed, shirtless with the bed sheet pooled around his hips. His hair was messy and he looked sort of sweaty and satisfied. Harry could just barely make out the shape of his dick under the thin white sheet.

“Did you—were you wanking?!”

Louis smirked again. “I was watching the live stream. You came out wearing a bloody kilt. Couldn’t stop meself.”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry breathed. It was starting to get hot. “So you wanked while watching me?” He could imagine Louis sitting in their bed, naked, watching his show and getting so hot and bothered that he had to get himself off. Fuck, Harry was already getting hard at the thought.

“I wanked twice,” Louis said matter-of-factly. “Once when I saw you wearing _that_ and again when you fucking shoved a banana down your throat.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to smirk. “Liked that, did you?”

Back when they used to do One Direction shows, Harry would never pass up the opportunity to eat a banana on stage, knowing full well what it did to Louis. He would reap the benefits later on when Louis would push him into the nearest bathroom or secluded area and suck him off like a man starved.

“Clearly,” Louis said, gesturing down at himself. “Had to do something. We both know what would happen if I was there.”

Harry knew. But he asked anyways. “Yeah, what?”

“I’d fuck you senseless in nothing but that kilt.”

Harry’s dick twitched painfully under said kilt. He was fully hard now. The way Louis was hungrily looking at him through the screen meant he knew it too.

“I—I can bring it home with me.”

“You fucking better.”

“But,” Harry said, logic taking over for a spilt second. “We have to be careful this time. They almost had my head for staining the pirate suit.”

“You rip your trousers all the time,” Louis scoffed. “And they gave you shit for a jizz stain?”

“ _Heeeey,”_ Harry protested. He did _not_ rip his trousers all the time. “That was only a few times!”

“Whatever you say, love.” Louis’ eyes darkened and Harry felt his breath hitch. “Now, we could keep talking about your fancy-ass suits or you could come for me.”

“I—wanna come.”

“Good.”

Harry already felt heady with anticipation and his dick was more than ready for what was about to happen. It was insane that after all these years, they could still affect each other so much. Even when they weren’t even in the same country and only saw each other through a shitty screen.

“Take off your jacket, shirt and pants,” Louis ordered, falling into his role easily. “Keep the kilt on. Knee socks too.”

“Fuck.”

Harry scrambled to comply and ripped off his jacket and shirt, throwing them somewhere off to the side. He reached underneath the kilt and grabbed a hold of his underwear, quickly pulling them down and off of his legs, throwing them in the same direction of his other clothes. He was still completely covered and yet he had never felt more exposed in his life.

“Let me see you.”

Harry considered for a moment before deciding. He planted his feet on the floor and spread his legs. He lifted the kilt over his knees until it was gathered at the base of his dick. The rest of the material hung by his hips. He slouched a bit until he was sure Louis could see everything properly and then placed his hands on his bare thighs and waited.

“You’re gonna touch yourself for me,” Louis said. His voice was already low and raspier. “You’re going to take yourself apart just like I’d do if I was with you.”

“O—kay.” Harry hadn’t even touched himself yet and he was already sweating. His dick was red and angry and leaking from the tip. “What—what about you?”

“I already came twice, love.” Louis shifted in bed but the sheet remained covering his lower half. “Maybe if you’re really good, you’ll get me hard again.”

“I can, I will,” Harry promised. “Want too.”

“Good.” Louis licked his lips. “Lick your palm and wrap a hand around yourself.”

Harry wasted no time in starting. He licked a stripe up his right hand and then curled it around his dick. He nearly moaned at finally making contact with his neglected dick. He waited for further instruction. Louis liked it when he was good.

“Stroke yourself. Slowly.”

Harry happily obeyed. He began to slide his hand up and down his shaft, fisting himself loosely. He swiped his thumb across the head and couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips. The precome made the slide easier but he was careful not to go faster. He never broke eye contact with Louis through the screen.

“Good,” Louis said. His eyes seemed to darken impossibly more. “You’re doing good, keep going slow like that.”

Harry was starting to pant and he felt sweat bead at his hairline. It was so deliciously good and he needed more. But he still didn’t dare go faster. He kept up a slow pace, occasionally squeezing himself a little harder on the upstroke.

“You like that, baby?”

“Y—yes, Lou, fuck.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised and Harry felt tingles of pleasure up and down his spine. “Do you know what people were saying about you?”

“No—oh God—”

The slow drag of his hand up and down his shaft was causing his entire body to erupt in goosebumps and he was almost shivering despite the sweat steadily gathering on his skin.

“They love it,” Louis said. The only thing giving away his arousal was the way his voice kept getting rougher. “Proper in love with the kilt, the lot of them. I saw some very suggestive things.”

“Lou—”

“Keep going, Haz.” Louis must have taken pity on Harry then because he added, “you can go a little faster.”

Harry almost cried in relief as he quickened the pace of his hand. He squeezed the head of his cock again and a loud moan ripped from his throat. A bit of precome dropped onto his fingers. Louis was going to be the death of him and he wasn’t even in the room.

“How many people do you think are gonna wank to you tonight?” Louis asked, the rasp of his voice stealing Harry’s breath. “Girls and boys. Thinking of you in that kilt and what’s underneath. Like I did.”

“Oh fuck—”

“You were a walking wet dream,” Louis said and Harry whined. “Rubbing your hands up and down your body, lifting the kilt to show off like the cheeky little minx you are.”

Harry’s hand unconsciously tightened as he continued stroking himself. He was shallowly thrusting into his fist and his breath was quickening. He needed to come soon, it was all too much. His left hand was clutching his thigh, his nails digging deep enough into the skin to cause marks. God, he just needed to—

“Touch your nipples,” Louis ordered suddenly. “Take yourself apart for me, baby.”

Harry’s left hand flew up to his nipple and he squeezed the hardened nub between two fingers. He didn’t recognize the high-pitched whines that were coming from his mouth. He moved back and forth between each nipple, working in tandem with the hand on his dick.

“So beautiful for me,” Louis murmured. He looked almost wrecked from just watching. “Keep going, petal.”

Harry was about to lose his mind. Everything felt so good and he was already so close but God he wished Louis was here to touch him. He imagined then that it was Louis’ hand on his dick, his delicate fingers pumping him hard and fast.

“You know what else I read, baby?”

Harry tried to answer but all that came out of his mouth was an unintelligible string of moans.

“Someone said that you were acting naughty,” Louis said with a smirk and Harry felt the weight of those words drop low in his stomach. “Showing off like that. They said you were being a right tease and asking for it. Were you asking for it?”

Another unintelligible sound escaped him, this time more of whine.

“I think you were,” Louis continued. “You’re always such a bloody tease, baby. And you knew I’d be watching. Someone said you were sure to get a spanking tonight. I guarantee you would if I was there. In fact, maybe you will the next time we see each other.”

“Oh, fuck, Louis!” Harry seemed to find his voice then and he let loose a string of curses before begging. “Please, Lou, I’m so close, please, please.”

“You want to come, Haz?”

“Fuck, yes, need it.”

Harry’s hand was flying over his dick now and his breath was coming out in short, stuttered gasps. There was a fire burning at the base of his spine and low in his belly and sweat was pouring down his body. He watched as Louis leaned forward until he was as close to screen as he possibly could be. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Come for me, baby. Show me how pretty you are.”

Those words and one hard squeeze to his abused nipple and Harry was coming over his fist with a loud shout. He worked himself through his orgasm as his eyes rolled back into his head. It was beautiful and painful but in the best way possible. His entire body was on fire and stars were exploding behind his eyelids. He was floating through space and he had never felt more content.

“You with me, Haz?”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open a few seconds later and he grinned lazily through the screen at the most beautiful man in the entire universe.

“I think I’m dead.”

Louis laughed loudly and it sounded sort of tinny through the speakers. “Christ, Haz, just from a wank? Imagine when I finally get my hands on you.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry said. His voice was rough and deep and he had a bit of trouble forming words still. And then he saw it. “Holy shit, Lou, you’re hard!”

Louis looked down at his lap and grinned sheepishly. “Guess you succeeded. I can’t resist watching you fall apart.”

“Go on, then.”

“Oooh turning the tables are we?” Louis’ attempt to sound cocky missed the mark a little bit. He was just as affected.

Louis pushed the sheet away from his body and Harry gasped a little when his dick came into view. It was hard and curved against Louis’ stomach. Harry wished he was there to lick the pearly drop of precome from the tip and the wrap his lips around it.

“Come on, Lou.”

Louis wasted no time in fisting his dick. He pumped hard and fast, only wincing a little. Harry guessed he was more than a little sensitive right now.

“Come on, Lou,” he said again. He struggled to get his voice to sound even. “I want to see you. I can’t wait until I come home. I’m gonna ride you while wearing my kilt.”

“Oh fuck. Jesus, Haz.” Louis was already close to coming apart. Harry pushed further.

“Remember Amsterdam?” Harry smiled to himself when Louis moaned at the memory. “Remember how turned on you were by my suit? Remember how I bent you over a table in my dressing room and fucked you right when I got off stage?”

“Fuck, oh, fuck—”

“And then again in the hotel,” Harry continued. He knew Louis was right at the edge. “I’m gonna ride you so good while wearing this kilt. Maybe I’ll even fuck you while wearing it.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, Harry.”

Louis choked on his name and it turned into a filthy moan as he shot hot and hard all over his hand and stomach. Harry watched as he pulled himself through it and then collapsed against the headboard.

“Fuck me,” he panted through the screen. “That one hurt a bit.”

“A third wank will do that to you,” Harry said with a cheeky smile. “I feel wrecked, love. I think Skype sex is gonna be the death of us one day.”

“What a way to go out,” Louis laughed. He sighed contentedly and smiled softly through the screen. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Harry felt a sudden urge to cry but he pushed it away. “I’ll be home soon for a few days.”

“I know,” Louis said softly. “I have your tour schedule stuck to the fridge, remember?”

Harry laughed fondly at the memory. Before he left for his tour, Louis dragged him down to their kitchen to proudly show him the printed out tour schedule that was stuck to their fridge with the “Louis and Harry” magnets he had cheekily bought on Etsy. Harry fell in love with him all over again in that moment.

“I remember,” he said with a yawn. ”Shit, sorry, love, I’m knackered.”

“Me too,” Louis replied with a yawn of his own. “You wear me out, Styles!”

“Do I stress you out?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut up, don’t start.”

“Do I kill you?” Harry continued with a gleeful smirk. “Do I drag you down? Fuck you up?”

“Are you quite finished?”

“Oh come on, you love when I do it!”

“Gets funnier every time,” Louis said dryly. But he was smiling. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Harry grinned. “I am. I thank the universe every day. And I love you too.”

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Louis.”

“Oh and Haz?” Louis’ eyes were lit up mischievously and Harry eyed him warily.

“What?”

“When you sleep,” Louis began and he was already laughing, “are you gonna dream of how I—tasted?”

Louis’ loud cackle was the last thing he heard before the call disconnected. Harry shook his head as he laughed to himself and closed his laptop. He really was the luckiest man in the entire world. He stood to get ready for bed and pressed shuffle on his playlist of favorites on his phone and smiled as the song began.

_“Looks like we made it….”_

And he was suddenly struck with the perfect idea.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos always appreciated. :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter


End file.
